Betrayed
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Optimus befriends a young girl, who loses her parents. Ironhide does not like the girl, and he mistrusts her. When she comes to the base to work, Optimus becomes her guardian when she stays on the base. However, when her past is learned Optimus feeling betrayed severs all ties with her, forced back to her old home, alone and scared wanting anything but being apart from Optimus Prim
1. Preface

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Hasbro does, this is just for fun that I write about them.

Rated T

A/N – This story might be slower on updates, as it is getting a huge make over so bear with me.

Transformers – Betrayed – (formally was Hidden Secrets)

Pairings – Optimus/OC

Summary: Optimus befriends a young girl, who loses her parents. Ironhide does not like the girl, and he mistrusts her. When she comes to the base to work, Optimus becomes her guardian when she stays on the base. However, when her past is learned Optimus feeling betrayed severs all ties with her, forced back to her old home, alone and scared wanting anything but being apart from Optimus Prime.

Preface

A massive Purple light suddenly emerges out of nowhere, and a beautiful woman rushes out. She quickly looks around her long curly red hair, resembling an out of control inferno. As she looks around, her eyes glow from light purple, to a dark purple. She is carrying a baby, wrapped in a blanket. She looked at the baby, as it cried.

"I am sorry, my child; you cannot stay with me. Please know, you were loved, and it breaks my heart now to give you up." the woman says, as she runs to the nearest place a farm house.

The woman lies the baby on the porch with a note, and rings the doorbell. She hides behind a giant tree, and watches silently. A couple opens the door, and the wife seeing the baby reaches down picking up the baby. They take the tiny crying child inside their home, as the beautiful woman though empty inside now, knows her daughter is safe.

The woman puts her hand up, and the purple light emerges once more opening a portal to her world once more. She quickly runs into the light, and once she materializes in her own world, two huge shadows suddenly are looming over her.

"Where is she, Ariella; where is the girl?" a cold evil voice demanded.

"She's gone, you'll never find her." Ariella snarled. "And, had I known what you truly wanted, I would never have been with you." she spat out.

There was a sudden eerie laughter, as Ariella shook her head not realizing why the one was laughing.

"What do you find so funny, you monster!" Ariella demanded as he loomed closer toward her.

"We will find her, the child bares our mark; there are no other fleshlings who bare it."

Ariella stared up into the most evil looking red eyes, she had ever seen in her life.

"Why can't you just leave her alone?" Ariella cried.

"She will have power, which I will use to destroy my brother once and for all. Let's go, we are finished here for now." the one male snarled, as the other man beside him looked at the female with a mix of emotions.

She looked at the other man and only said one thing.

"Why?"

"Let's go, Starscream, I do not wish to be in this pathetic body anymore, than I need to be." the older man growled.

"You used me, Starscream, how could you?" Ariella asked, her eyes filling with tears as he narrowed his eyes and walked over to his master...Megatron as they disappeared through the portal.

Ariella collapsed onto the ground praying her little one was safe from her father and his evil master he served.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

18 years later...

It was one of those days, where the heat was so bad, that clothes stuck to your body. The heat didn't seem to bother 18 year old, Rosa; she was sitting outside her family's farm house. The house since belonged to her now, since her parents both died in a fiery car crash several years ago. Rosa had several off beat jobs, but always ended up either quitting or being fired. She leaned back against the wooden steps leading up to the porch, as a sigh escaped her.

She twisted a lock of her red hair over her one ear, as tears rolled down her face. Her best friend Erica was moving out of the farm house in a few days, she had no job and that meant she would lose her family's farmhouse. She did baby sit for the Lennox's, they had lived down the street a bit. There were not many folks who lived close; the homes were spread out along this road. The Lennox's helped her so much when her parents died, well Sarah did; Will Lennox was in the military and wasn't home much.

She hated knowing she had failed her parents, they were so good to her and all she could do to show for it was lose the one thing they entrusted to her. She got to her feet, and her hand reached for the railing. She was beyond lost right now, if only she could find a good job. She leaned in opening the front door, as tears ran down her face. She saw her parent's picture, in a heart frame on the table. She reached for the frame, holding it to her chest as she sobbed.

"I am so sorry, I failed… again," she cried sliding toward the floor, while tears ravaged her body.

Rosa was too preoccupied with sobbing, she hadn't heard the phone ringing; until she glanced up and reached for it.

"H-Hello," she whispered.

"Rosa, are you okay? It's Sarah Lennox, you were supposed to come over and sit for Annabelle, and can you still make it?" Sarah asked.

Rosa wiped her eyes, and cleared her throat.

"Sure, I can still come over, just give me a few minutes, alright?" she asked.

"That's fine, Will has been home for a few days, he is leaving today so we wanted to go get some things from the store and have a dinner out." She explained.

"Sure, that sounds really good, Sarah," Rosa said.

"Rosa, are you alright?" Sarah asked.

There was an awkward silence on Rosa's end, and then she answered.

"No Sarah, I am not alright I am losing my parent's farmhouse, I can't seem to find work; and Erica is moving out." Rosa replied.

"Honey, we will think of something, alright?" Sarah said.

"Alright," Rosa said in a soft tone.

"See you in a bit, honey," Sarah replied as she hung up the phone.

Will was sitting at the kitchen table; he saw the look on his wife's face.

"What's wrong, is she okay?" he asked.

Sarah turned her head to look at her husband, her own tears building in her eyes.

"She is losing the house, Will; she doesn't have a job, and she is scared to death of disappointing her parents." Sarah said.

Will thought for a moment, and then picked up the phone making a quick call. He walked into the other room, so he could talk privately. He came back out, and sat on the kitchen chair his wife watching him in puzzlement.

"Will?"

"I called General Morshower, he said as long as Optimus didn't mind she could work on the base doing odd jobs. She would have to live on the base, but he thought it would be okay." Will said.

Will paused.

"I am sure Optimus won't mind, I will ask Ironhide to send a message to Optimus; maybe we could bring her over and let him see her." Will said.

Sarah smiled then.

"Thanks Will," Sarah said kissing her husband tenderly.

"Awww shucks, do I get another kiss for my good deed?" he asked with a loopy smile.

She smacked his butt, with a sassy smile.

"Go let Ironhide know first, and then we'll talk," she said in a saucy tone winking at him.

"I better hurry then," he answered with a grin heading out to where Ironhide was at.

Ironhide watched Will coming out, and he scanned him and he smirked.

"Someone's in a mating mood," he chuckled.

"Oh yuck it up, Hide," Will said laughing dryly.

"I will, what can I do for you?" Ironhide asked.

"I need for you to contact Optimus, we have someone who will be staying at the base doing odd jobs; I am just getting his okay," Will said as Ironhide huffed.

"Alright,"

:::…. Ironhide to Optimus, come in….::::

It was a few moments, and then Optimus' rich baritone came over the commlink.

::::…. Optimus here, go ahead Ironhide…:::::

::::….. Lennox has informed me we are having someone staying at the base with us; the human will be given jobs to do…..:::::

There was a pause, and then Optimus spoke.

:::….. And he wishes my approval, is this correct…:::

::::…. Affirmative….:::::

:::…. It is alright with me, how are we handling everything in terms of what we are…::::

:::…. Apparently, the human will be brought to us while we are in vehicle form; and we can see from there…:::::

There was a short pause, and Optimus spoke once more.

::::….. Very well, it is fine with me…::::

::::…. I will let him know, Prime…::::

:::…. Very well, Optimus out…::::

::::…. Ironhide out….:::::

Ironhide huffed then.

"He is fine with it, William," Ironhide said as Will tapped Ironhide's hood.

"Thanks, big guy," Will said as he headed back into the house.

Ironhide went down on his shocks, just as a beat up car pulled up. He watched as a human femme around eighteen stepped out of the car. The car backfired, making her jump as she kicked the tire of the car.

"Piece of scrap metal," she growled swinging her purse over her shoulder.

She shivered, and turned around facing the giant Kickback; she looked around her eyes narrowed into slits. She had that odd feeling of being watched; she shrugged and headed for the Lennox house.

Ironhide watched her closely; there was something in his circuits that just told him there was something off about this human.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rosa hugged Sarah and Will, and then gave little Annabelle a big hug. Will had a silly loopy smile on face, which alerted Rosa that he was up to something.

"Okay, what did I do?" Rosa said with sad smile.

"I am the one who did something, I got you a job on the base; only thing is you have to live on the base…." Will tried to say, until he found Rosa had thrown herself on him hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, Will, thank you so much," she cried hugging him.

"You're welcome, Rosa, I will need you to pack up some stuff, I will take you back to the house with my truck. You can pack up some stuff, and then when I leave you can come with me, alright?" Will asked.

"Oh yes, most definitely," she said excitedly.

"Okay, so let's go grab your stuff, and then you'll be all set," Will replied as she frowned.

"What about your romantic dinner?" she asked suddenly.

"Sweetie, there will be other dinners, but you really need this," Sarah answered as Rosa felt tears fall down her face.

"You two have been so nice to me, I don't know what to say, I really don't." Rosa said.

"You're a good kid, and your parents were good people, Rosa," Will said.

Rosa smiled.

"Come on, let's get your stuff," Will said as she grabbed her purse following him out to where Ironhide was parked.

Rosa walked to the passenger side of the massive TopKick, she opened the door and get in putting her seat belt on.

She glanced up at Will, he was like the big brother she never had.

"Thanks again, you and Sarah have been so kind to me," she replied.

After a bit of silence, she had to ask some questions.

"So, what is it that I will be doing on the base, Will?" she asked.

"Odd jobs, there are some individuals you will meet; because you'll be around them more often than not with living on the base." He said.

"Oh okay, no problem," she said as they approached her parents farmhouse.

Will got out of Ironhide, and Rosa followed as she kept looking back at Ironhide. When she walked up the porch steps, she found a letter on the door from Erica.

"Note from Erica, she is moving out think she found a new boyfriend." Rosa said with a quirky chuckle.

"Sarah mentioned her; I don't think Sarah liked her too much." Will said.

"Yeah I know, I think she was glad when I mentioned she was moving out; she didn't trust her." Rosa said.

Will waited for Rosa, while she packed up several duffle bags.

"Do I need furniture, Will?" she asked.

"No, the apartment on the base is furnished; all you need are clothes and whatever else you need." He said.

"Does laptop count?" she asked poking her head out.

"Sure," he said with a grin.

Rosa slid the laptop into its protective case, and her color Nook, her clothes and some make up. It didn't take her long; she had a lot of duffle bags; which Will figured because females tended to pack a lot.

He carried them out into the back of Ironhide, Will heard Ironhide grumble when he did.

"Hey Will, will it be okay if I brought my radio?" she asked.

"Oh, that's right I forgot you like to sing to music, what a treat the others will have; you have a beautiful voice. Plus with the holidays coming up, they will be in for a major treat." Will said as Rosa blushed.

"It's just a hobby fun thing, Will," Rosa protested.

"We'll see," he chuckled.

Will stopped by the house, so he could say goodbye to Sarah and Annabelle. Rosa came back outside and got back into Ironhide. Rosa glanced out the window, she felt such honor to be blessed with friends like the Lennox's; and she vowed not to blow this chance she had.

**78 hours later….**

The NEST base was no longer in Diego Garcia, which was a blessing in disguise now that Rosa would be living there. Rosa had fallen asleep on the way there, so when he pulled up and woke her up.

She stretched, and glanced out the window, and rubbed her eyes.

"Wow, we're here?" she asked.

"Yeah we are, now I want you to do me a favor okay?" he asked her.

"Sure, what?" she asked.

"I need you to go into the big hanger over, and wait for Optimus Prime; alright?" he asked.

Rosa was confused, but agreed nonetheless. She grabbed her boombox and headed in the direction Will had pointed. She walked into the hanger, and found Will's truck had mysteriously gotten in there already. She saw other vehicles there too, a red and blue Peterbilt with flames, a green and white medical vehicle, several sports cars one silver, one golden, A Chevy Camaro, Several blue vehicles, A fire engine red Ferrari and several other vehicles. She shrugged thinking nothing of it, as she put her boombox on the hood of the golden sports car.

She found a Christmas CD, and let the melody envelope her. She closed her eyes, and started to sing to the song called 'Mary did you know.'

:::… She is quite good….:::: Optimus said.

Ironhide huffed at that.

:::… I do not trust her…::::

::::…. Why not…::::: asked Jolt

Silence…

::::…. There is something about her I do not like…::::

The others were silent, as Rosa suddenly got a call on her cell phone.

"Hello," she answered.

There was a phase, and then she answered again.

"Hey Erica, yea I got your letter; so whose Mr. Perfect you're dating now?" she asked.

Rosa listened intently turning her music down, so she could hear well. However, she heard a male voice and realized Erica's boyfriend was there with her.

She rolled her eyes then.

"You called me when he was there, are you seriously deranged doing that?" she asked.

Rosa paused listening to her friend.

"Okay whatever, take care," Rosa turned to put her cell away, and was startled by Wheelie who was suddenly there in robot form.

She jumped suddenly, making Wheelie chuckle.

"What's up toots?" Wheelie asked.

"Why did you sneak up on me for?" she asked.

"I didn't, I just came up; besides my names Wheelie, what's yours?" he asked.

"Rosa, I am new I am going to work on the base and apparently live here. Hey Wheelie, do you know Optimus Prime?" she asked.

"Yep, I know him," Wheelie said as Rosa tilted her head.

"Is he nice?" she asked.

"I dunno about that, he's bossy," Wheelie said with a snicker knowing Optimus couldn't say anything yet.

There was an awkward silence then.

"You shouldn't say things like that," Rosa said.

"Why?"

"Because its mean, how would you like it if someone said you were a mean name?" she asked.

He shrugged.

"I dunno, and how come ya ain't weirded out by me anyway?" he asked.

She shrugged, and then sat on Sunstreaker's hood, which made the frontliner growl.

::::…. She is sitting on my hood, let me remove her please Optimus….::::

::::…. No….:::::

::::…. Slag it all….::::

"Figured you belong here, that you're some sort of specially built robot," Rosa said.

Wheelie laughed then.

"I ain't a robot, I am a Cybertronian," he said.

"Okay, well what's a Cybertronian?" Rosa asked.

"I thought you wanted to talk to Prime?" he asked suddenly.

"Huh," she asked unexpectedly.

"I thought you wanted to talk to Optimus Prime?" he asked.

"Will, told me to meet someone named Optimus Prime here, I figured I was supposed to report to him because I was going to be working for him or something," Rosa stated.

"He's right over there," Wheelie said pointing toward the flamed Peterbilt.

She frowned.

"That's a Peterbilt Semi, as hot as the vehicle is I doubt my boss is a truck. You know, you are ridiculously smart for a robot, and a bit of a prankster; but guess what I can pull pranks too," she snarked.

Wheelie smirked then.

"Not better then Sides and Sunny," he replied.

"Okay, if you say so," she said shrugging.

Wheelie liked this femme, she was snarky.

"I like you, you're cool," he said.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself,"

"I don't get to see my Warrior Goddess anymore, that bozo human replaced her with that blonde bimbo," Wheelie all but hissed.

"Blonde bimbo, so who is your Warrior Goddess?" Rosa asked.

"Mikaela Banes, but you could be my new Warrior Goddess, which is on one condition?" Wheelie asked.

"Really, which is?" Rosa asked.

"Let me hump your leg?" he said as he attacked her leg making her shriek. "Say my name, Say my name," he remarked laughing.

"WHEELIE…..!" roared Will coming in with Epps and Graham.

"Cute robot, Will," she snapped.

"I told you already I ain't a robot, you're so weird," Wheelie grumbled.

"Like you're one to talk," she retorted as Will face palmed.

"Have you meet Optimus yet?" he asked.

"No, because Mr. Personality over here pointed toward the Peterbilt, when I asked about him," she remarked.

"That's because the truck is Optimus Prime," Epps chuckled.

"What….?" She asked as the Peterbilt broke apart, gears moving and spinning in place; until they formed the regal and noble Optimus Prime.

Rosa took one look up at Optimus Prime, laughed slightly and passed right out.

"You made her swoon,,,," cackled Ratchet.

Optimus narrowed his optics at Ratchet, as his gaze landed on Rosa.

"Is she functional, William?" Optimus asked.

"Yea, you just started her is all, Prime," Lennox said as Ironhide transformed and walked away huffing.

"What's wrong with him?" Wheelie asked.

"He does not trust the human femme," Ratchet replied.

"What, why not," Lennox remarked.

"I do not know, he just said he did not trust her, William," Ratchet answered.

"Do you trust her, Optimus?" Will asked.

"I do not know her yet, William, I will answer that at a later date," Optimus replied.

"I'll go talk to him; will you be alright here with Rosa?" Will asked.

"Yes William, go ahead," Optimus said as he nodded. "I believe I have everything under control," Optimus said.

'Famous last words' Will thought walking away with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**(Erica's apartment)**

Erica stared at her boyfriend, who seemed to be drastically drawn to her pictures on the wall.

"What's wrong, Cade?" she asked.

He glanced over at her, rolling his eyes, how he hated humans. He was only with this one while searching for Starscream's wayward daughter.

"Enough, you will get this Rosa to meet with you, is that understood," he ordered as Erica's eyes darkened with anger.

"Why are you so interested in her, YOUR with ME," she snarled as he laughed in a rather rude way.

"There is someone else interested in meeting her, do not test me, Erica or you will be most sorry." Was all he said.

Erica just gulped down fear, her anger dissolving when she saw his expression in his eyes.

"Alright," she whispered as she got out her cell phone praying Rosa answered it.

**(NEST base…..)**

Rosa opened her eyes slowly, blinking them rapidly as she looked at Will Lennox. She smiled, and then laughed wildly.

"There was a cute little snarky robot named Wheelie, he was little and then this flamed one and he was big," she said as she glanced up seeing the intimidating size of Optimus Prime. "Whoa Nelly, you are huge!" she exclaimed.

Optimus knelt by her, his bright blue optics searching her face.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots," he said.

"You're not made by the government, that much I know so are you an alien?" she asked.

"We are from Cybertron, although our home has long since been destroyed by Megatron and the Decepticons." Optimus said.

"I see, so you're the leader of the Autobots, I like your vehicle mode it is sharp." She stated.

"Thank you," he said his deep baritone voice, wrapping around her like a blanket.

"I apologize for passing out before, it's just you are huge; and Wheelie is just so small." She said.

"I may be small, but I am mighty, wanna see me in action?" Wheelie chimed in.

"Wheelie, enough," Optimus ordered.

"No, that's okay; I'll take your word for it." She said with a nervous laugh.

"If you wish, I will be your guardian while you are here?" Optimus asked.

"Guardian….?" She asked.

"Indeed, your protector, you will need someone to look out for you, while you are here on the base." Optimus said.

She smiled.

"Okay, sounds fair." She stated with a lopsided grin.

She was silent then.

"Are you the one I am supposed to report too?" she asked.

"Yes, I will give you your assignments for the base work," Optimus said.

"Okay, I am Rosa, and you are Optimus Prime?" she said as he nodded.

"I will introduce you to all the Autobots, why don't you get settled in your new apartment on the base; and then we shall start with the introductions of everyone, does that sound correct?" he asked.

"Yes it does," she said as her new life on the base would be starting now, and she swore to make it work out to the best of her ability.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Five

Several Days had passed; Rosa loved working on the base. However Erica hadn't gotten through to Rosa on the phone, so she decided to find out where her friend was at. She wasn't at the farm house, but yet there was someone keeping tabs on the place it was strange.

Sarah Lennox was not forth coming with her about where her friend was, it grated on her nerves. She knew the blonde woman did not like her, she could see it in her eyes. She had to find her friend; Cade would not like it if she continued to stall him like this. It was apparent his friend wanted to see Rosa, and he would not take no for answer.

**(With Rosa in her apartment)**

Rosa realized that Megatron had severely hurt Optimus with not just acts of war against him; but he had actually killed Optimus once.

Rosa thought back to their conversation once more, when she had made an observation of her guardian.

**(Flashback starts)**

"You seem to have such sadness thrust on you." she whispered.

It was all Rosa knew to say at that moment. Optimus' life seemed so filled with tragic moments, filtered through war, and chaos; but he still was able to maintain a sense of purpose and clarity. Rosa was starting to see that there was more than just one dimension to Optimus Prime.

**(Flashback ends)**

Rosa headed outside, locked her door and found her guardian right there at her door. He had transformed into bipedal mode, as she stared up at him in amazement. He knelt next to her, and again offered his hand. Rosa accepted his offer without any hesitancy in her movements at all, and she climbed into his palm. He brought Rosa up to his right shoulder, where she made her second climb and seemed to settle against him. Optimus then stood causing Rosa to suddenly yelp and grip his smokestack tighter as she rose higher in the air.

"I would not have allowed you to fall." Optimus said gently.

He watched as Rosa slowly nodded, and relaxed her grip. He smiled, and that smile warmed her heart. He had such a sweet way about him, especially for someone so used to war and pain.

She sighed then, as her mind kept coming back to her parents.

"I am so thankful for this chance to save my parents farm house, Optimus," she said as she paused.

"I just don't want to let them down, or anyone it's a terrible feeling to let those you love down," she replied.

"You will be fine, Rosa, you will see I have faith in you," he said as she smiled.

"Thanks Optimus," she said as Prime kept rubbing her back.

Optimus' icy blue optics scanned over Rosa, he could feel her relaxing and it pleased him greatly. He slowly moved his metal finger under her chin and caressed face.

"Look at me, Rosa," he said as she obeyed him. "You must always hold onto your faith, understand?" he asked softly.

She watched him with such strong emotions swirling around inside of her. She moved her hand to Optimus' face gently trying to console Optimus as he tried to do the same for her. She wanted to learn more about her new friend. He was both interesting and something else she couldn't put her finger on.

They were both quiet for a long time; she looked up at him his optics were shining brightly. as he moved air hissing through his vents.

Optimus noticed she was drawing little circles with her fingers on his armor. It made him smile slightly at the image of her doing that to him.

"Would you like to go for a ride, Rosa; before you do any work?" he asked as she lit up at his words.

"Yes please," she replied as he nodded.

Rosa watched as he transformed, and then opened the door for her to climb inside of him.

"I'm glad you're my guardian, but it goes both ways if you ever need me I am here for you, Optimus. You've been through hell and need a true friend; and I'll always be here for you." she said as he felt suddenly honored to be this human femme's guardian and friend.

He was truly touched by what she said to him. Optimus was humbled by her words and felt very close to her now by her kindness and thoughtfulness not all humans were as understanding and exceptive of his race.

Optimus had taken Rosa off base to a shopping area, he had remembered her saying she needed some things at the store. He gladly took her, Optimus' holoform cracked to life once they arrived at the store. Rosa couldn't get used to the idea, that the Autobots had holoforms. Optimus' holoform was handsome, but she preferred his real true form. The holoforms just seemed fake to her, so when they were together she liked when he didn't use it.

However soaring above the clouds, Starscream was stewing he wanted his daughter found. He wanted to be able to speak with her, he did not want Megatron doing all the talking. If Megatron had any idea, he still cared for his mate; there would be hell to pay. He often wondered how his mate was, and what she was doing and if she missed him at all?

It was then Starscream saw them walking back to the vehicle, his acute vision zeroed in them and his energon boiled.

"She looks like….My daughter I found her, and she's with Optimus Prime?" Starscream whispered suddenly needing to talk to her, but couldn't while she had Optimus Prime hanging around her.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Several Days had passed; Rosa loved working on the base. However Erica hadn't gotten through to Rosa on the phone, so she decided to find out where her friend was at. She wasn't at the farm house, but yet there was someone keeping tabs on the place it was strange.

Sarah Lennox was not forth coming with her about where her friend was, it grated on her nerves. She knew the blonde woman did not like her, she could see it in her eyes. She had to find her friend; Cade would not like it if she continued to stall him like this. It was apparent his friend wanted to see Rosa, and he would not take no for answer.

**(With Rosa in her apartment)**

Rosa realized that Megatron had severely hurt Optimus with not just acts of war against him; but he had actually killed Optimus once.

Rosa thought back to their conversation once more, when she had made an observation of her guardian.

**(Flashback starts)**

"You seem to have such sadness thrust on you." she whispered.

It was all Rosa knew to say at that moment. Optimus' life seemed so filled with tragic moments, filtered through war, and chaos; but he still was able to maintain a sense of purpose and clarity. Rosa was starting to see that there was more than just one dimension to Optimus Prime.

**(Flashback ends)**

Rosa headed outside, locked her door and found her guardian right there at her door. He had transformed into bipedal mode, as she stared up at him in amazement. He knelt next to her, and again offered his hand. Rosa accepted his offer without any hesitancy in her movements at all, and she climbed into his palm. He brought Rosa up to his right shoulder, where she made her second climb and seemed to settle against him. Optimus then stood causing Rosa to suddenly yelp and grip his smokestack tighter as she rose higher in the air.

"I would not have allowed you to fall." Optimus said gently.

He watched as Rosa slowly nodded, and relaxed her grip. He smiled, and that smile warmed her heart. He had such a sweet way about him, especially for someone so used to war and pain.

She sighed then, as her mind kept coming back to her parents.

"I am so thankful for this chance to save my parents farm house, Optimus," she said as she paused.

"I just don't want to let them down, or anyone it's a terrible feeling to let those you love down," she replied.

"You will be fine, Rosa, you will see I have faith in you," he said as she smiled.

"Thanks Optimus," she said as Prime kept rubbing her back.

Optimus' icy blue optics scanned over Rosa, he could feel her relaxing and it pleased him greatly. He slowly moved his metal finger under her chin and caressed face.

"Look at me, Rosa," he said as she obeyed him. "You must always hold onto your faith, understand?" he asked softly.

She watched him with such strong emotions swirling around inside of her. She moved her hand to Optimus' face gently trying to console Optimus as he tried to do the same for her. She wanted to learn more about her new friend. He was both interesting and something else she couldn't put her finger on.

They were both quiet for a long time; she looked up at him his optics were shining brightly. as he moved air hissing through his vents.

Optimus noticed she was drawing little circles with her fingers on his armor. It made him smile slightly at the image of her doing that to him.

"Would you like to go for a ride, Rosa; before you do any work?" he asked as she lit up at his words.

"Yes please," she replied as he nodded.

Rosa watched as he transformed, and then opened the door for her to climb inside of him.

"I'm glad you're my guardian, but it goes both ways if you ever need me I am here for you, Optimus. You've been through hell and need a true friend; and I'll always be here for you." she said as he felt suddenly honored to be this human femme's guardian and friend.

He was truly touched by what she said to him. Optimus was humbled by her words and felt very close to her now by her kindness and thoughtfulness not all humans were as understanding and exceptive of his race.

Optimus had taken Rosa off base to a shopping area, he had remembered her saying she needed some things at the store. He gladly took her, Optimus' holoform cracked to life once they arrived at the store. Rosa couldn't get used to the idea, that the Autobots had holoforms. Optimus' holoform was handsome, but she preferred his real true form. The holoforms just seemed fake to her, so when they were together she liked when he didn't use it.

However soaring above the clouds, Starscream was stewing he wanted his daughter found. He wanted to be able to speak with her, he did not want Megatron doing all the talking. If Megatron had any idea, he still cared for his mate; there would be hell to pay. He often wondered how his mate was, and what she was doing and if she missed him at all?

It was then Starscream saw them walking back to the vehicle, his acute vision zeroed in them and his energon boiled.

"She looks like….My daughter I found her, and she's with Optimus Prime?" Starscream whispered suddenly needing to talk to her, but couldn't while she had Optimus Prime hanging around her.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Rosa was putting away in her apartment what she had just purchased, and then she headed outside so she could get her assignments from her guardian.

However, as she headed outside, she had run into Ironhide; and he wasn't the nicest bot in the world to her. He didn't seem to like her at all, and she never did anything to him; so he had no reason to be angry with her.

She walked past him, he growled at her suddenly startling her. She turned back, and stalked back toward the black mech who had since then transformed into his bipedal mode.

"Why don't you like me, what did I do to you?" she demanded.

She narrowed her eyes up at the big, bulky mech; who seemed to just stare at her now. She crossed her arms over her chest then, and just eyed him back.

"Well….?"

All he did was stare at her, she just rolled her eyes and walked away mumbling to herself.

:::….. Ratch, come in; its Ironhide…::::

::::….. What is it…:::::

:::…. That human…She's got red eyes….::::

Silence….

::::…. What are you babbling about, what human….::::

:::… That femme that has Optimus wrapped around her finger….:::

::::…. Humans do not have red eyes, Ironhide…::::

Silence….

::::… She's in the Rec room, go see for yourself….::::

:::…. Fine, I will…:::::

**(The Rec room)**

Rosa glanced around at the stereo system, which could be the envy of any DJ. Rosa liked different types of music, her mood shifted and she did like Selena Gomez. She popped in a CD and the song that roared to life was Falling Down. Rosa was singing to the CD, and slowly a couple of soldiers and Autobots heard her; as they came walking in enchanted by Rosa's voice. She was dancing around letting the music wrap around her. Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide came walking in and they were watching her as well. They all were quiet while she sang Optimus was surprised she could sing to the louder music; but her voice was incredible she could belt out any type of song and it was beautiful. Of course the music she was playing right now wasn't too bad there were some types of the faster music he didn't like. Rosa stopped when the song was done and turned around when everyone started to clap; well everyone but Ironhide. Rosa jumped and looked behind her to find soldiers and Autobots both standing behind her.

"You have a beautiful voice, Rosa." one of the soldiers said as she blushed.

"Jazz would have liked her." Mirage said.

"Yes, he most certainly would have he liked all types of music on Earth." Optimus said as he watched his charge with a happy look shining in his optics.

Rosa smiled, as everyone went back to their duties; she couldn't help but feel slightly what she considered off centered. She had distracted everyone with her singing; and it was something she didn't really feel was possible. That the soldiers and Autobots would care so much about her singing but they did.

"There is nothing wrong with her eyes, Ironhide," Ratchet growled.

"And I am telling you, when she was angry with me her eyes turned red," he snarled, while Optimus ignored him.

"You did a wonderful job on those songs, Rosa; here is your work list detail, Rosa. I hope you will sing while working, I enjoy hearing you sing." Optimus said as he rose to his full height and headed out with Ratchet.

Ironhide turned back toward Rosa, who was reading her work detail. Ironhide narrowed his blue optics at her, she was good; but he vowed to expose whatever it was she was hiding from Optimus.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rosa tried to keep cool in front a large round fan while sitting on one of the couches reading after she finished her work detail. She had fixed several military jeeps, they were not working properly, but she had fixed them uo and had them running like new. Very few of the Autobots were currently on the base, Optimus had sent any available Autobot out scouting for Decepticon activity so it was reasonability quiet. Sighing, she put her book aside. It was putting her to sleep anyway. With a sigh she turned on the TV by remote, and flipped through the channels for a few minutes. Not finding anything of interest, Rosa was about to turn it off when an ad caught her eye. Selena Gomez was going to be in concert there, oh what luck and there were tickets still available. She bit her bottom lip, she wanted to ask Optimus to go with her; he needed to relax more and this would be the perfect way.

Quickly she whipped out her cell phone, and dialed the number for the box office. Ten minutes later she found Optimus sitting at the computer in his office with Ratchet looking over his shoulder. The CMO pulled back but didn't leave the room as she approached.

"Optimus, can I ask you a favor?" she asked.

Prime turned toward his charge and raised an optical ridge.

"What do you require, my dear?" he asked as he suddenly cleared his throat. "Rosa…."

She smiled then.

"I have two tickets on reserve for tonight to see Selena Gomez. The singer whose songs I was singing too; and I was wondering if you weren't busy or had other plans, if you would like to go…with me?" Rosa asked gazing up at Optimus' towering form even though he was seated.

Optimus weighed her offer for a moment; things were quiet here at the base. He would have to escort her regardless; he was her guardian so it would not harm things to have a little time for his new friend and charge.

"Yes, I would be honored to attend the event with you." he said.

"We should leave the base by 7pm then if we want to make it on time," Rosa said and turned to walk away.

"We're going to need to update your holoform program before you go anywhere." Ratchet stated as Prime caught his smile although he was puzzled by it.

"What is with the smile, Ratchet?" he asked.

"Oh nothing at all," Ratchet said while chuckling.

"You are a very bad liar, dear friend," Optimus said with his own chuckle.

Rosa stood in front of the mirror; she refused to wear anything which showed that strange birthmark on her shoulder. She remembered her mother didn't really seem to know much about; all she called it was a strange birthmark. She was dressed in flowing black suit pants with a dark purple blouse with puffy sleeves and high heels.

She was not what you would call beautiful, she considered herself plain, though she had her long mane of red hair. She brushed her hair, and put on some hoop earrings; and put some stretchy rings on.

She went grab her glass for a sip of water, and her glass slipped and fell shattering on the floor.

"Oh great," she growled picking up some of the pieces.

One of the glass shards cut into her hand, but when she pulled the shard out and her hand bled. She stared in horror, her blood was not red any longer it was blue!

"What the hell?" she whispered as her cell phone rang.

She wrapped her hand up in a cloth, as she answered the phone.

"Hello," she answered in a shaky tone.

"Where have you been, Rosa?" came the hysterical voice of Erica.

"Oh yeah, that's right you don't know, I have a chance to save my parent's farm house…." Rosa started to say, until Erica cut her off.

"I don't care about that, you have to tell me where you are so I can come get you for a little bit," Erica fumed.

"What, why…." Rosa demanded.

"Because Cade wants you to talk to a friend of his, that's why!" Erica exclaimed.

"No, I can't Erica I am sorry I just can't do it. I have to go I have a date to get ready for." Rosa said.

"A date with who…?!" she screeched.

"My guardian, now I must go now," she quickly said.

"Your guardian, what are you babbling about?" Erica demanded.

"I have to go, Erica," was all she said hanging up.

Rosa got her hand to stop bleeding, but she was confused about why her blood was blue now. She quickly headed out to where her guardian was parked waiting for her. He opened his door for her, and she climbed in her mind preoccupied with her blood being blue.

Optimus could tell she seemed troubled, and questioned her about it.

"Rosa…?"

His voice snapped her out of her daze, and she bit her bottom lip.

"I-I something is wrong with me…" she said softly as Optimus stopped driving suddenly.

"What is wrong, are you ill?" he asked her suddenly.

There was an awkward silence then.

"I cut myself on a broken glass, and when I was bleeding my blood was blue," she said softly.

"WHAT…?" Optimus exclaimed worriedly.

"It stopped though now, so I guess I am okay," she said as Optimus turned his vehicle mode around and headed for Ratchet.

"Ratchet will be the judge of that," Optimus remarked as he headed for the medical bay.

"But our outing…?" she replied.

"Miss. Gomez will wait for another time, you cannot, Rosa," Optimus simply stated as he opened his door.

Rosa got out, and then Optimus transformed bent down scooped up his charge heading into the medical bay.

Ratchet and Optimus watched as Rosa made her cut bleed, showing them for themselves what she had seen before.

:::…. Optimus, she is bleeding energon….::::

:::… How is this possible, she is human…:::::

:::…. I would say there is much more to your charge then meets the eye…::::

:::…. It would seem so…:::

"Okay, so I am special, but why am I bleeding energon for?" Rosa said as Optimus and Ratchet looked dumbfounded at first.

"You heard us?" Ratchet asked.

"Of course, I heard you I'm not deaf just bleeding energon," she laughed.

Optimus looked worried then.

"Rosa, we were not speaking out loud, we were using our private commlinks." Optimus said.

Rosa looked up, her eyes widened in alarm; Optimus not knowing how to calm her down. He picked her up, and held her to his chest plates.

"Optimus, keep her close, I will have to run more tests, however we need to have a talk with someone…. Come on." Ratchet said as he gave Rosa a small sedative and laid her down on the one medical berth.

Ratchet and Optimus headed to where Will Lennox was with Bobby Epps and Graham. Will glanced up seeing the bots walk over, he saw the worried expressions on their faces and knew something was wrong.

"William, we need a word please?" Ratchet said.

"Sure, what's up?" he asked.

"What do you know of Rosa's creators?" Ratchet asked.

Will made a slight cough, and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, they weren't her parents, she was adopted; they found her on their doorstep." Will said as Optimus and Ratchet glanced at one another.

They were rather silent, too silent for Will's liking.

"Okay, what's up what's with the silence?" he asked.

"Apparently, Rosa seems to be bleeding energon and can tap into our private commlink," Ratchet said.

"I thought only a Cybertronian could do that, or have energon inside of them?" Epps asked.

"All valid points I must say," Ratchet said, as Optimus remained quiet his concerns going straight to his charge.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Optimus sat in the medical bay with his charge, his processors trying to understand what Lennox had said. Rosa was adopted, so whoever her creators were one of them had to be Cybertronian. But the question remained who was the creator who was Cybertronian; and most importantly where were they?

Rosa opened her eyes, she was watching Optimus and her heart started to beat harder; what was it about this Autobot that made her heart flutter so hard. She bit her bottom lip, as his eyes met hers, and he smiled.

"Hello," he said.

"Hello," she whispered.

Optimus used her holoform of his bipedal form, he sat next to her; sliding his metal hand into hers. She looked scared, her eyes misted with energon then.

"What's happening to me, Optimus, why are these things happening to me?" she asked in a scared tone.

"I do not know, but I will find out you have my word." He said softly.

It had been so long since he had felt intimacy with another being, but suddenly there was a closeness he didn't know he wanted until this moment. He was lonely, he was so lonely; he missed having someone with him. On impulse he reached out and pulled Rosa close to him. Stunning himself as much as Rosa, he pressed his holoform's lips to hers.

Rosa's body turned as hot and fierce, as though she had touched an electric wire as Optimus leaned into their kiss one hand traveling up her back to tangle in her hair. Finally, Optimus pulled away and found Rosa with her eyes still closed. Still wanting to feel his lips on her skin, but not wanting to frighten her. He kissed her eyelids, and then her forehead as Prime pulled her close to his holoform and wrapped his arms around her. It had been years since he had felt close to another, and it sent a shiver down his Spark to feel that closeness now.

"What are you thinking?" Rosa whispered against his chest.

"I'm not actually," Optimus replied. "You made me forget."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I'm not sure yet," he whispered back into her hair.

She smiled, sitting up on the medical berth with an electric smile, which warmed his spark.

Their lips met again only this time with more power and passion behind their kiss. Optimus' hands traveled up her back again this time to end up cupping her face as he kissed her. Excitement poured through him as he broke from kissing her lips, and moved without thinking to kiss her neck.

Optimus couldn't help it, she stirred such feelings within him. He had never felt like this in years, he was lonely, being leader and prime had taken so much from him. He forgot things he needed himself, like a companion, love, and a family.

_Could he have those things now, with Rosa?_

**(Several hours later….)**

Rosa was in her apartment, after Ratchet allowed her to stay in her apartment. Rosa was getting ready for bed when she saw once more the ugly birthmark on her shoulder. It reminded her of a symbol of some sort. She always covered it because she was ashamed of it.

Suddenly she heard a soft female voice calling her name. Rosa's curiosity got the better of her and she kept searching the room. At first, she thought she was going nuts, but as she turned toward the mirror she saw her in the mirror.

Rosa looked at the woman who up close looked older; but she looked like herself in a way. She had a wild mane of red hair just as she did, but the woman's eyes were purple. The only other person she knew who had purple eyes was some actress in the movies.

"Who are you?" Rosa asked.

"My name is Ariella and I am your mother your real mother, and Starscream he is your father. Come with me, come follow Me." she said seeing Rosa's eyes widen into shock.

"No, you're lying to me." Rosa said tears in her eyes as Ariella reached for Rosa's hand through the mirror.

"No, I don't want to go, leave me alone!" Rosa screamed.

"Rosa, please you must listen to me, I had to hide you on Earth; your father Starscream will try to find you. He used to have a good heart, he could do such good if he just got away from Megatron…." Ariella started to say until Rosa panicked completely.

"Megatron….? No, Optimus will hate me, we just started having something special, he will never want me now. I will never let him know, anything about you or Star whatever his name is; go away and leave me alone. I want nothing to do with you any of you… Go away!" she screamed as her head swam with so many thoughts too many thoughts.

Until she just blacked out completely, hitting her head on the side of a table.

However outside of her apartment little Wheelie and Brains, had been heading for her apartment and heard her yelling. Wheelie contacted Optimus and Ratchet, which brought both mechs rushing over toward her apartment using their holoforms to get in.

"What in the name of the Allspark happened in here?" Ratchet demanded.

"We heard her yellin at someone," Wheelie said.

Ratchet gently stopped the bleeding on the side of her head, and he picked her up and laid her on the bed in her apartment.

Rosa moaned, and opened her eyes they locked on Ratchet and Optimus immediately.

"Are you okay?" Optimus asked.

"Optimus….?" Rosa whispered in a confused tone.

"Yes Rosa, I am here. What happened to you, what happened in here?" he asked.

"A woman was in the mirror," was all Rosa said as Ratchet glanced at Optimus and scanned the mirror finding no one there.

"There is no one there, Rosa," Ratchet replied.

Rosa glanced over at Ratchet, while energon tears fell down her face.

"She was there, Ratchet, I swear it I saw her and talked to her," Rosa cried.

"Shhh, it's alright Rosa, just relax okay?" Optimus said softly as Ratchet gave her a mild sedative to let her sleep.

After Rosa fell into a sound sleep, Ratchet glanced at Optimus.

"What do you think happened?" Ratchet asked.

"She believes what she saw, Ratchet, something went on in here and I intend to find out what it was." Optimus said as he and Ratchet left the apartment.

They had Wheelie and Brains stay with her, so they could alert them if anything else happened.

The two were hidden, when they heard a female's voice and another voice which chilled Wheelie to the core…..He heard Starscream's voice.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Brains and Wheelie peered over to where the voices were coming from. They hid under the bed, when two figures came out of the mirror. Starscream's holoform and Ariella's true form.

"I knew it, she's a carbon copy of you!" the seeker exclaimed watching Rosa sleeping.

Starscream glanced at Ariella, his expression softened then.

"Thank you for letting me know about her after," Starscream said.

Ariella merely shrugged.

"Do not make me regret doing so, stray from Megatron, Starscream; you have the ability to change. You have shown that, you need to help Optimus Prime end this war." Was all she said.

Starscream's eyes darkened at the mention of Optimus Prime's name.

"Do not start about Prime, he has obviously been making time with our daughter!" Starscream growled as Rosa's eyes shot open at the voices she heard.

"YOU, and who is he?" Rosa demanded as Starscream's holoform changed into his bipedal form.

"I am your father, Starscream," he remarked.

It was then Rosa saw Starscream's Decepticon symbol and realized she had the brand on her. It was true she was his daughter. She looked up at Starscream her eyes shining with hatred, as he watched her with an annoyed look in his optics.

"Your silence is annoying." Starscream mumbled.

"If you think I am happy about this turn of events you're both crazy. I had loving parents and now knowing you work for that Megatron person…." she said trailing off in tears.

"You cannot deny who you are, and when they learn who and what you are they won't want you anywhere near them. Especially Optimus Prime when he learns you're my daughter he will hate everything about you. You shouldn't be trying to make a relationship with my enemies anyway what is wrong with you?" Starscream demanded as he turned toward Ariella.

"Let her learn the hard way, she is mine and the Autobots will never accept her….. NEVER! Starscream snarled as he and Ariella headed back for the mirror.

Rosa watched them leave, as she sat alone to soak in what was told to her.

Rosa felt suddenly very dirty she needed to think. She heard sounds under her bed and peeked under seeing Wheelie and Brains. They knew about her parents, she had to do something.

She got onto the floor, tears were streaming down her face then.

"Please don't tell anyone, please," she whispered as Wheelie crawled out and went to her.

"Please don't leak, little femme, please don't do that," he said as Brains came out too going to her.

"Everything will be okay, Optimus will know what to do," Brains said.

Rosa's eyes widened in horror, she couldn't let Optimus know.

"Please don't tell him, please, he will hate me," she begged.

The two minibots weren't sure what to say, if they kept this from Optimus he would reformat them for sure. They looked at the tears streaming down her face, and they decided to keep her secret for now.

"Alright, we won't say nuttin," Wheelie said.

"Thanks," she said hugging them both.

Rosa went outside to the far side of the base, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker watched her heading toward the secluded part of the base. They also saw the energon tears running down her face, and they knew she was upset.

"We better let Optimus know she is upset," Sideswipe said.

Sunstreaker nodded.

Rosa's small human body trembled with sobs. She hated that her life was one big lie, her true father was an evil Cybertronian and her mother was some organic alien. She didn't care how it happened all she cared about was why?

"Are you okay?" Sunstreaker asked.

Rosa couldn't tell her new friends the truth, and have them hate her especially Optimus Prime. She was starting to really care about him and the others.

"Yes, thank you." she said as she ran over to the secluded part of the base.

Sideswipe used his commlink to call Optimus who was with Ratchet at the time.

:::…. Yes Sideswipe, report….:::::

:::… It's your charge, sir; she was crying in the, she said she was fine but she is clearly not something has her troubled and leaking lubricants from her eyes…:::::

:::… Okay, I'll be right there in a minute…:::

Optimus had been with Ratchet when Sideswipe called him.

"Sideswipe called it seems Rosa is upset about something." Prime said as he headed out of the medical bay and was greeted by Sideswipe and his twin.

"Where is she?" Optimus asked as Sideswipe pointed toward the secluded part of the base.

Optimus went to the secluded area seeing her on the ground sobbing truly bothered him. He wanted to help her and ease her mind of any bad or sad thoughts.

"Rosa, please come over to me." he said as she lifted her head seeing Optimus in robot form peering down at her sounding concerned about her.

She wondered how long it would be, until he learned all about her and if his feelings would grow distant till he wanted nothing more to do with her any longer. She got up, and went over toward him. He scanned her and saw she was hiding something on her shoulder it was covered up.

"Hello Optimus." she whispered.

"You're upset please tell me what is wrong?" he asked.

Rosa just started to cry more at his question.

"I just found out some terrible news my life has been a while lie things I thought were right are terribly wrong." she said.

"Come here with me, Rosa and I'll make it all better." Optimus said as she obeyed her guardian.

Rosa and Optimus were lying on the ground watching the night sky. Optimus laid her on his chest, and she laid her head on his chest listening to his inner workings as tears dropped onto his chest.

"Now then tell me all that has you so sad." he said.

Rosa just smiled sadly at him.

"I can't tell you you'll think I'm dirty and evil." she cried as Optimus was shocked by her words.

"Rosa, why would I think that about you you're the sweetest and kindest young human girl I've met." he said as she just cried even harder. "Shhhhh, sweetspark; easy it can't be that bad now can it?" he asked as another female approached followed by his two frontliners.

"She came from her apartment, she said she came from the the mirror, Optimus," Sideswipe said his tone was not too nice.

"Rosa…?" Ariella whispered. "Please hear me out." she said.

"No, leave me alone stay away from me both of you I know he's here too!" she screamed as she slid off of Optimus and ran to her apartment.

Optimus and his frontliners who never took their optics off of her, their swords already out and pointed at Ariella.

"Who are you?" Optimus demanded knowing this woman had caused his charge pain and obviously a male was also to blame for his charge's current pain.

"I just want Rosa to know her father and I loved her." was all she said as Optimus glared at the human female.

"And the father… who is Rosa's father?" Optimus demanded.

"I cannot tell you for Rosa feels betrayed and hatred for her father because of what he is. She doesn't trust or want anything to do with him or sadly myself." she explained.

"Who is the father?" Sideswipe demanded

"I cannot tell you." she said as she looked at Optimus Prime. "Please take care of her." Ariella begged as she turned and left the Autobot leader and his frontliners.

"WAIT…!" Optimus yelled as Ariella stopped and turned toward the Autobot leader. "You will tell me what I need to know, that poor human girl is being torn up inside and I will not stand here and do nothing while she is torn apart by this. I want to know who he is and why he has her thinking these terrible thoughts about herself!" he ordered as she just simply shook her head.

Ariella felt cornered now, she knew the truth would put a wedge between the Autobots and Rosa. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker moved toward her in a threatening way.

"You will answer him!" Sideswipe yelled.

"No, I will not." she whispered walking away as Prime shook his head in anger and glanced back at His frontliners who were just as angry with the female; because she was clearly keeping the truth from Optimus and Rosa was unmistakably ashamed of her real father.

"Now what….?" Sideswipe asked.

"We try to take her mind off of this tomorrow we have a game of basketball to try and take her mind off of this." he said. "She adores the human game, so we will play it with her."

"Good idea." they said as Optimus went to check on his charge, who was slowly becoming more to him then merely a charge.

Optimus was very concerned trying to understand, why she was so upset about this and why she thought such awful things about herself for. It upset him greatly to see her like this and one way or another he planned on getting to the bottom of it.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Rosa laid across her bed crying, she was so upset and confused. How will she ever explain this to Optimus, she couldn't she was one of them those Decepticons. Optimus fought them, he hated them anything special they had would be gone forever. Saving her parents farm house seemed like a distant memory now, because how would she ever be able to explain this to her guardian now?

**Several hours later…**

Rosa picked at her breakfast, Will told her about the basketball game. Rosa liked basketball very much, but doubted it would help her shattered nerves. She agreed to play with everyone who intended to play. Will knew the game would help take her mind off of her pain, as well as Optimus' he was so distracted in general.

Rosa did her best to focus on the moment and the task at hand. She bounced the orange basketball twice on the ground and looked past Optimus Prime for an open member of her team. Carly was more

interested in distracting Sam with roving hands. Rosa understood why Wheelie didn't like Carly, she didn't seem very nice to the Autobots; especially Optimus and Bumblebee. But it wasn't her place to judge, especially when her father was who he was. She signed, and continued to bounce the ball, not really wanting to play any longer.

"Isn't there a time limit on how long you can stand there like that?" Optimus in his holoform asked with such a sexy look on his face; that Rosa couldn't help but smile.

They started to play the game, Rosa ran after her guardian trying to get the ball from him. He smirked, as he raced to the net making the ball go right into the hoop.

Rosa just smirked; he was way too good at this game even for an alien being. However, Rosa managed to steal the ball from Sam, and she made a basket making her guardian still a kiss from her.

"Nice," Prime whispered into her hair, while he kissed her neck.

Rosa didn't miss the glare and snarl, she got from Ironhide who she knew did not like her.

The two teams played for another ten minutes without either side making another basket. Finally it was agreed to call it a day. The final score was 25 to 28 in Optimus Prime's favor.

Everyone was goofing off, and it wasn't until Sideswipe and Bumblebee took a closer look at Rosa's shirt; that was sticking to her body. That something caught their attention and they walked toward her with determination on their faces.

"What's wrong?" she asked as Sideswipe grabbed her arm. "Hey!" she exclaimed as she suddenly realized they spotted her birthmark the Decepticon birthmark.

"Sideswipe, what are you doing?" Optimus ordered.

"Look sir, she has the mark she's the enemy all along she's been playing us for fools." he growled as Optimus stared at Rosa unable to speak at first.

"Let me go!" she cried as she pulled free, stared at Optimus; who couldn't meet her gaze.

"Optimus, please…." She whispered as she saw all the hard glares of anger and hatred.

She lowered her hand, she had lost him and the others; she knew that now as she turned and ran toward her apartment on the base.

Ironhide and Ratchet walked over with Will and Epps.

"What's going on?" Epps asked.

"Rosa is a traitor." Jolt said.

"What?" Lennox asked in a stunned tone of voice.

"She has a Decepticon symbol on her shoulder." Sideswipe said in anger.

Optimus was silent, his spark breaking in despair and anger at this development. He had trusted her, why didn't she come to him in the beginning they could have worked it out if she had just come to him.

Secrets and lies he hated them, he absolutely hated them.

"I told you there was something about her, I didn't like and I was right." Ironhide snapped.

"She cannot stay here any longer," Optimus remarked.

Ironhide just smirked, and then nodded.

Rosa ran into her apartment, opened a drawer taking out a knife; as Wheelie and Brains watched with wide optics while she ran outside to that secret area she Optimus went too all the time.

"I don't belong anywhere anymore not with a human family and not with Optimus and the Autobots." she cried.

"Rosa….!" The minibots yelled as they saw Lennox and Epps walking up.

"What happened?" they asked.

"Lennox, Rosa raced in here grabbed a knife and ran back out crying that she didn't belong anywhere." Wheelie said.

"Oh man, that's not good." Will said as he went to tell Optimus what they'd learned.

"Okay, regardless of what she is she has a knife and is clearly very upset we have to find her." Epps said as Ratchet handed the two soldiers two guns with darts that would knock Rosa out to bring her back to the base.

Meanwhile Rosa filled with hurt, pain and hate for the symbol on her body started stabbing the symbol screaming as energon ran down her arm. Ariella and Starscream using his holoform went to her Starscream tried to touch her. He saw what she was doing to her shoulder realizing she really hated it and obviously him right along with it.

"Rosa…?" Starscream said as she turned on him so fast it shocked the seeker.

"You…..! I hate you…..you did this to me you put this horrible mark on me. I don't belong anywhere now you're right the Autobots hate me because of this wretched symbol….. I hate this symbol and I hate you!" she screamed.

"You're my daughter whether you like it or not, Rosa regardless of what you say or try to do you will always be my daughter. There will always be a part of you that is a Decepticon no matter what you say or do. You belong with me and the Decepticons not Optimus Prime and fawning over him that's disgusting for my daughter to be so touchy with him." Starscream growled as Ironhide and Optimus appeared with cannons pointed at Starscream. "She's my daughter stay away from her!" Starscream hissed as Rosa started feeling shaky as Starscream transformed into robot mode and looked down at his daughter. "You will never belong here with the Autobots, Rosa they will never accept you and the sooner you realize that the sooner you can come home with me to the Decepticon base." Starscream said as he snarled at Optimus and Ironhide as he transformed and took off with Ariella.

Rosa suddenly trying to grip something, as she became dizzy dropped onto the ground unconscious; which made it easier for Will and Epps who didn't have to shoot her with darts. Will carried her back to the base to the angry optics of the Autobots.

"Why is she not in stasis cuffs?" Sideswipe demanded as Rosa was laid on Ratchet's one medical table.

Optimus was conflicted he knew he had to follow the rules of what his soldiers were saying regardless of how he felt. He was angry though, hurt and he felt betrayed. She could have gone to him, but she didn't she kept the insignia a secret from him.

It would have looked better had she gone to him, and tried to work things out. It looked bad that she refused to allow him to help her, so what was he to think when she kept it a secret from him. He was her guardian, and he had started to allow her to get to his spark only for this to happen.

"Out her in the cell for now, and place stasis cuffs on her I will make my decision on what to do with her after." Optimus ordered as the other Autobots smirked at that.

Wheelie and Brains looked away, both feeling bad for Rosa she did nothing wrong; but yet everyone including Optimus Prime had turned on her.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Elevan

Several hours later….

Rosa woke she found herself in a cell. She crawled to the corner her eyes darting around with fear as she heard someone coming. She didn't bother to look she didn't care she was nothing to anyone anymore. She cried harder as she suddenly felt little arms around her. She looked slowly around to find Wheelie and Brains in her cell.

"Wheelie, Brains?" she whispered.

"I'm sorry so very sorry." he said softly.

"He was right Starscream said the Autobots wouldn't accept me even Optimus had doubts I saw it in his eyes, he mistrusted me. He saw that damned symbol, and he was disgusted I saw it in his eyes. He should have let me bleed to death, I was no longer his friend or charge I was something else." she said as he and Brains felt their own energon roll down their faces. "I'll leave and never bother him or the Autobots ever again, I will hitchhike back to my home." she said.

"He was starting to care about you, Rosa," Brains said softly.

"No, he doesn't I am the enemy now, he could never love the enemy." Rosa whispered.

Wheelie glanced over at Brains, who just shook his head sadly. They wanted to help her so badly, and they wanted to kick Optimus' aft for doing this to her.

**(Optimus' office)**

Optimus sat at his chair, he was reading reports when his mind wondered once more to his charge.

She didn't know, and her words about him like caring or liking her because she was dirty came back to slap him in his face plates. He had betrayed her, not the other way around she had no clue about her father. He saw that for himself, when those changes happened she was scared to death.

**(Flashback starts)**

Optimus used her holoform of his bipedal form, he sat next to her; sliding his metal hand into hers. She looked scared, her eyes misted with energon then.

"What's happening to me, Optimus, why are these things happening to me?" she asked in a scared tone.

"I do not know, but I will find out you have my word." He said softly.

It had been so long since he had felt intimacy with another being, but suddenly there was a closeness he didn't know he wanted until this moment. He was lonely; he was so lonely; he missed having someone with him. On impulse he reached out and pulled Rosa close to him. Stunning himself as much as Rosa, he pressed his holoform's lips to hers.

Rosa's body turned as hot and fierce, as though she had touched an electric wire as Optimus leaned into their kiss one hand traveling up her back to tangle in her hair. Finally, Optimus pulled away and found Rosa with her eyes still closed. Still wanting to feel his lips on her skin, but not wanting to frighten her. He kissed her eyelids, and then her forehead as Prime pulled her close to his holoform and wrapped his arms around her. It had been years since he had felt close to another, and it sent a shiver down his Spark to feel that closeness now.

"What are you thinking?" Rosa whispered against his chest.

"I'm not actually," Optimus replied. "You made me forget."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I'm not sure yet," he whispered back into her hair.

She smiled, sitting up on the medical berth with an electric smile, which warmed his spark.

Their lips met again only this time with more power and passion behind their kiss. Optimus' hands traveled up her back again this time to end up cupping her face as he kissed her. Excitement poured through him as he broke from kissing her lips, and moved without thinking to kiss her neck.

Optimus couldn't help it, she stirred such feelings within him. He had never felt like this in years, he was lonely; being leader and prime had taken so much from him. He forgot things he needed himself, like a companion, love, and a family.

_Could he have those things now, with Rosa?_

**(Flashback ends)**

Optimus found his own energon tears splashing down onto the desk, he covered his face with his hand.

_What had he done; what had he almost done? _

**(In the cell)**

Rosa slid down onto the floor sobbing, Wheelie and Brains tried their hardest to try and calm her down. It was no use though, her sobbing just got louder and louder.

Rosa stared at the floor, as she spoke to who she assumed was Wheelie and Brains.

"I was starting to really care about him, Wheelie; when he kissed me it was magical. I don't want him and I to be enemies because of Starscream, I care about him, I tried to cut this out of my arm. I want it gone; I want to be free of this symbol." She cried.

"I want to be with Optimus and the Autobots," she sobbed. "Everything I ever knew was a lie, I wish I was dead!" she screamed as Optimus was getting frustrated now he didn't want her to leave him.

"What did you say?" he demanded. "Why?" he asked. "I want you here with me." he said.

Startled, thinking she was talking to Wheelie and Brains she turned around seeing the Autobot commander standing in his bipedal holoform watching her his own eyes saddened and misting with tears.

"I don't belong here you need to be with your Autobots and…" she stopped as his holoform disappeared and next thing she knew his breathtaking robotic body was there and he knelt by her.

"We can get by this please Rosa stay for me please." he said as his optics shined brightly.

"This symbol will always keep us apart and you know It." she whispered her eyes filled with tears.

"That symbol be damned I am your guardian; and you've done no wrong to me or my Autobots." he said. "Please….please stay." he said as she looked up nodding as he lowered his hand to her.

Rosa went onto his hand and he brought her toward his face. She caressed his face moving her little hands over his lips and cheeks. He groaned slightly and his engines roared loudly as his finger gently caressed Rosa.

"What about the others they don't trust Me." she said as she heard air pass through his vents.

"We will get through this, dear one." he said as he suddenly felt himself moving his lips to hers.

The kiss was innocent at first and Optimus quickly felt his spark jump in his chest. It was an innocent gesture on his part, he noticed his spark was trying to bond with Rosa's heart. This was a new development. Rosa could hear her guardian's engines rev wildly as she kissed him back.

"Rosa." Optimus groaned as he slowly pulled away.

She looked into her guardian's optics he eyed her as his optics never left hers.

"You will stay, won't you?"

"Yes Optimus; I'll stay with you." she said in a soft tone.

"Stay with me at the base in my quarters." he said.

Rosa smiled sadly, as Ironhide, Ratchet, Jolt, Sideswipe and Epps along with Lennox walked in.

"You took the cuffs off her?" Ironhide grumbled.

"She had not done anything to us and she did not know about her father or the insignia." Optimus said putting her onto his shoulder as

he saw the murderous expressions on both Ironhide and Sideswipe's faces.

"She's Starscream's daughter that should be enough he along with Skywarp killed our comrades." Sideswipe snarled. "Or did you forget?" he demanded snidely.

"No Sideswipe I have not forgotten but we are Autobots and Rosa is not the villain here just because Starscream is her father and how I do not know or care to know. This is not her fault you all need to stop attacking her." Optimus said.

Optimus was getting annoyed by all the remarks being made toward Rosa.

"She's a Decepticon!" Jolt yelled as Rosa bowed her head knowing they'd never respect Optimus now if she stayed with him.

She saw the looks on their faces not only being given to her, but him now too.

"You're our leader you need to act like it. If it were any other Autobot they'd be charged with being a traitor and you know it." Sideswipe said as Rosa heard the gears as well as air vents moving on Optimus.

"Please just stop all of you I'll leave just stop criticizing Optimus, he's a good leader you're lucky to have him. He doesn't deserve to be criticized like this, if you don't like or trust me fine I will leave and go back home." she whispered as they stared at her.

"Rosa….. no." Optimus said firmly. "You're not leaving do you understand me?"

"She's not staying here." Jolt growled.

"Fine whatever, please Optimus drive me back to my home." she whispered.

Optimus nodded and made a split second decision, that he wasn't leaving Rosa alone not with her crazy father wanting to bring her to the Decepticon side.

"Very well, I am not leaving your side then. If you cannot accept her then I will not be returning I will not allow her to be torn apart by both Starscream and Autobots." he said as his Autobots looked at each other stunned that he sided with her.

"She's a Decepticon!" Jolt yelled.

"No, she's not." Optimus growled as Rosa couldn't allow Prime to do this.

"You can't leave your Autobots, Optimus." she whispered.

"Let her stay, but if she turns she's so out of here." Sideswipe mumbled as anger surged through Optimus.

"You all seem to have forgotten who the leader is you start flinging orders and demands around like you're the leader. I am the leader and I am also the Prime that makes a huge difference she is and always will be my responsibility I am her guardian. She will stay in my quarters with me….Major Lennox will you please get her things for me at her apartment for me." Optimus asked.

"Yes of course, Optimus." Will said as he and Epps made a beeline for her apartment.

"Come on, we're going outside." Optimus said as she sat on his shoulder as he walked outside.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I still won the bet remember?" he whispered.

"Yeah, you did; I forgot with all the stuff that happened." she said with a sad smile on her face as she ran her hand over his smokestack.

They headed to their secluded spot once more to watch the stars.

Optimus took care to sit upon the ground, without causing Rosa to fear that she would fall during his movements. It was breathtaking from Rosa's point of view as her eyes grew accustom to the darkness. Out here the stars seemed closer than at home for a reason that she couldn't explain. It wasn't just that she was so much higher off the ground sitting on the shoulders of her Guardian. It was something else.

"I'll bet that if you lay back against the ground you'll have a better view," Rosa found herself whispering.

With tender care Optimus removed Rosa from his shoulder, so he could take her suggestion.

Rosa climbed out of Optimus' palm, as soon as he placed it still against the ground. A vibrant energy seemed to run through her in a way she couldn't understand.

Rosa climbed up and carefully stretched across Optimus' chest on her back so that she could see the stars too. Optimus' hands settled like a warm blanket over her. It even made the pain from what the Autobots said to her fade away as she spent time with Optimus… Her guardian, her friend and possible love interest, as a sad smile touched her lips.

Optimus and Rosa spent many nights doing this type of activity together. They also attended many

different soft rock concerts together learning to enjoy new music together. It was apparent that their bond was growing past the bond of simple guardian and charge. While driving back to base one night after a concert, she sat in the passenger seat from a concert she was snuggling deeper into his seat. She started to stroke his leather seat. Optimus felt his spark start constricting and he couldn't stop from shaking. Finally he couldn't hold it in any longer his whole body shook violently.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine….." he whispered in a shaky tone.

Prime turned on the radio and a beautiful song was on that she sang too while she stroked his seat.

"Rosa….." he whispered trying to talk, but his voice shook.

"What's wrong?" she asked when she looked at his holoform driving he was taking deep breaths.

"Please don't do that when I'm driving." he whispered.

"Why…..what happens?" she asked not realizing what she could have done to him.

"Overload…" he whispered.

"I'm so sorry." she said as he motioned for her to move closer to the holoform.

She slid over and he put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay….Honest mistake no harm done," he said softly.

Optimus hadn't felt this feeling in his spark since Elita-1 was his spark bond, but now he felt that special feeling once more and he was welcoming it with open arms.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Will and Epps had decided the team needed to be given some holiday cheer, so will decided a Christmas show was in order. Naturally, he wanted Rosa to sing in the Christmas show, so he spoke with her and she accepted.

She was slightly nervous about the idea of singing for the whole base, but when she learned the show would take place in a special auditorium. Then she freaked out even more, the Autobots that would show up would have to use their holoforms to attend.

Rosa paced back and forth on Optimus' desk, he watched her with a smile on his face.

"You need to calm down, you are a beautiful singer, Rosa," he said.

"I have never sang before in front of people, I sank for you, and some of the Autobots when I didn't know it. Everyone is going to be there General Morshower, that Charlotte Mearing and she doesn't really like me, Sam, Carly, and then Will said he invited Mikaela Banes, who I have no idea who she is, and I am so nervous." Rosa whispered.

"Hey now, you will be fine, just believe in yourself like I believe in you," he said leaning down to kiss her.

Rosa knew why she was so upset, it was because of that insignia no one else except for Optimus, Will, Epps and Graham would trust her. All because of that insignia, and she needed to try and do something about that.

Somehow…. Someway….

**(Several days later)**

Optimus walked in and made his way slowly toward Rosa. Optimus' blue optics meet her eyes; which held such powerful emotions in them. He bent down, and lowered his hand for her. She climbed on his hand, and he put her onto his shoulder. He took her outside to look at the stars once more to be alone. Optimus laid on his back, and put her onto his chest.

"Are you still nervous?" he asked her.

"Yes, but when I am with you, I feel like I can do anything." She said softly.

Her words made him smile then, oh how he was caring for this little being.

"Could you explain what is Christmas?" Optimus asked as she smiled.

Rosa explained what Christmas was to Optimus, and then she stretched out on his chest with a grin. She lay on her stomach and eyed her guardian's armored chest. Optimus rubbed her back with his pointer finger and started saying little things in Cybertronian, which seemed to make her purr for him. She started to stroke his one window that graced his chest. Optimus felt her little fingers gliding across his chest. He closed his eyes and didn't say a thing, but his engines inside of him were roaring. They were growing more and more louder with each touch from her. Rosa looked quickly at Prime seeing his eyes were closed. She snuggled closer against him making his engines race louder.

"I wonder if I can make you overload again," she whispered as he merely smiled.

"Rosa…." he whispered as he was beyond happy she was making him so content and happy.

He couldn't make his engines calm down they roared and roared. Rosa's mind cleared of everything else, but Optimus as she lay on his chest while she listened to his very loud engines. She grinned as she realized she had power over Optimus it was a nice power making him relax and take his mind off war and the Decepticons.

**Two days later…**

Optimus, Ironhide, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had gone to investigate a Con sighting. However along the way, they encountered a visit from Starscream; who seemed more than willing to push Optimus' buttons about no one trusting his daughter.

"I will take my daughter away from you she doesn't belong with you, and you know it. You don't really want her admit it, the Decepticon mark will never leave her and I will always be her father and you can't stand that she's me!" Starscream shrieked.

"She is nothing like you, Starscream, she is a kind hearted, sweet and thoughtful femme," Optimus said as Starscream balked at that.

"How dare you, you are in love with my daughter!" he exclaimed.

"What of it, Starscream; she is sweet," Optimus said as Ironhide huffed at that.

Starscream narrowed his optics at Ironhide, and it was clear and the frontliners do not like his daughter.

"You Autobots think you're so superior, but you're no better than us, you think you're so smart and better them me or my daughter. What makes you think you are better than her, Ironhide?" Starscream snarled.

Ironhide snarled, as his canons warmed up.

"She doesn't belong here, and as far as I am concerned she doesn't belong with our Prime." He snapped as Optimus turned to look at his weapons specialist and frontliners.

"I am ordering you to stand down now, I am getting sick and tired of this nonsense over Rosa, I care about her. I do not need anyone's permission who to care for, is that clear," Optimus snarled using a tone he only reserved for Megatron.

Starscream was quick to notice that, and he studied the Autobot commander for a few moments before he transformed and took to the air noticing how Optimus stuck up for his daughter.

It was curious, curious indeed…..

XXXXXXXX

Author note - Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favs, Please be on the look out for a new story in the works. Transformers Prime story, this one Optimus/Megatron pairing


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Rosa was getting very nervous, as the Christmas show was drawing near. She paced in Optimus' quarters relentlessly, like she was some caged animal. Optimus watched as she paced and paced, she was unjustly nervous, she had a lovely singing voice.

She also had no reason to be so scared, she slowly was winning over more of his Autobots, because they saw she truly was not evil just because she bore the insignia meant nothing. Even Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had finally come around, most except for Ironhide and Charlotte Mearing and Jolt; they were still unmoving in their thoughts about her.

Optimus wanted Rosa to calm down, so he used his holoform of his bipedal form. He easily caught her in his servos, his lips forming a loopy smile. His holoform's lips crashed down against hers as she pressed harder into the kiss. After a moment she broke the hold on his lips, but Rosa continued to kiss along his jaw line and into his neck. One of Optimus' hands traveled down her back to draw her closer; while the other tangled in her hair. He drew

her lips back to his then. Warmth spread through his systems, as the Autobot commander knew how much he had cared for this femme. There was only the two of them, this moment, the here and now. Rosa felt Optimus' lips continue to make her knees melt, he seemed to sense it and made sure he had a firm hold on her as he groaned slightly from pleasure.

Optimus tightened his hold on her, and slowly tried something different his glossa made its way into her mouth. He knew she was not technically truly human, but he was afraid using his glossa might offend her. How mistaken he was, when he felt hers attacking his.

Optimus felt his spark race with excitement, Rosa's friendship, and her being his charge had pushed passed all those boundaries. She was becoming much more than that now, his spark was commanding her to be much more. His fingers shook with need, he was so lonely. All his life he made sure his soldiers under his command were taken care of, while his needs he pushed aside. He was always putting others ahead of himself, but now it was time to put his needs first.

"Rosa…." He whispered breaking the kiss.

He leaned his helm against her forehead, he was never letting her go never. Optimus' senses were slowly out of control. He could feel his metal body losing control. He could feel his spark wanting to merge with Rosa. He felt the holoform shake with need he needed to tell her he had to. He pushed his doubts aside he knew he would be fine. He slowly pulled his lips away his eyes watching her.

"Rosa….."

"Yes….Optimus?"

"I….I care so much for you." he whispered finally as she caressed his face gently.

"I care for you too." she whispered as she felt tears fall down her face at Optimus' words his words spoken of his feelings for her sealing their relationship no matter how unconventional it was.

One week later…

It was time for the Christmas show, and Rosa was beyond nervous. However unknown to Rosa and the Autobots, Starscream had found

out about the show and Ariella had gotten tickets for them; but Megatron had learned about it as well and insisted on going and bringing another with him. Someone who Ariella realized Megatron had forced her to bring back before her powers were gone. Ariella had the gift to bring back any dead being, even Cybertronians and her powers had slowly diminished. Megatron had wanted the one being he had learned from, and one who had been stolen from him by his younger brother.

Ariella and Starscream sat in the seats, while along side of them sat Megatron and an older looking holoform. Ariella had an idea who the mysterious holoform was, and she dreaded it, she truly did.

Before the show

Rosa was outside by herself, she stared toward the Heavens with unshed tears. A man watched from the shadows, one who used to detest the Autobots. But now, he has since changed and still worked for the President doing odd things. Norman Galloway, had decided to attend the show with the others; he had learned about Rosa being Starscream's daughter, but being a family man himself now; he felt sorry for her when he learned about it. She had no idea about the insignia, and she had wronged no one she was innocent. Plus, he had learned how helpful she was around the base with everyone. Galloway felt Rosa was a strong female, and he had seen how close Optimus Prime had become with her. He watched her silently, as she sent prayers Heavenward to the Lord.

"Please Lord, I have one Christmas wish please somehow remove this awful symbol…..please." she whispered as she slowly went back into the building because the show was starting.

Rosa was on the second song called "Christmas Bride, and then she sang "Suzy Snow Flake" and she also did "What child is this". All the Autobots even Ironhide were moved by the strength of her vocals. Then sitting in the front Megatron and the older one with him didn't look happy by this show or the music.

However, it was the one with Megatron who had sensed something was happening, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what exactly it was.

Rosa and several other girls came out, Rosa sang lead for a song called 'Where are you Christmas'. Starscream hadn't realized he had tears in his eyes, until Ariella slid her hand into his holoform's hand smiling sadly at him. "I love you," Starscream whispered. Ariella smiled. "I love you too," she replied as her eyes never saw the hateful look of the older holoform hearing everything that was exchanged by her and Starscream. Rosa belted out the next song, which left a lot of people in the audience with tears in their eyes at the way she sang it. The song being 'Mary did you know', even Optimus not understanding human customs still held tears in his eyes.

Rosa went right into her next song called "Oh Holy Night" something happened not just with her voice but a light came through where she was singing.

All the Autobots were stunned as the light seemed different. It seemed to hit her shoulder. Rosa

continued to sing her strongest; but Starscream and Ariella, Megatron and the one with Megatron realized something. They could see there was something very different about her now. She opened her eyes wider, and her eyes seemed glow a radiant blue unlike anyone had ever seen before.

"NO…! Yelled the one with Megatron as he stood staring and growling at Rosa.

His eyes met hers, and Rosa knew pure evil when she saw it; but she continued to sing and stare down the evil she saw.

She watched them as they left, and was glad they left. She wondered how they got in but when her eyes found

Optimus' she didn't care anymore. There sitting watching was her guardian and sexy bot and he was all hers.

After all the Christmas songs were done the audience roared for her to keep singing, it was Mikaela Banes who yelled for her versions of Selena Gomez's songs 'Falling Down' and 'Tell me something I don't know'.

Once she finished, and left the stage she headed back to her dressing room to change. She got a special surprise when she looked into the mirror. It was during her special number where she felt something different happening to her. She saw the awful symbol she hated was now somehow gone and in its place was the Autobot symbol shining brightly. She quickly thanked the Lord for her special miracle. When there was a sudden knock on her door. She opened it wearing her jeans and a sexy top which allowed the symbol to show.

Optimus, Ratchet and even Ironhide were standing there at her dressing room door; she saw the tears in the eyes of Ironhide's holoform.

"I need you to hear me out alright?" Ironhide said.

She nodded.

"I said some things to you, I am ashamed for saying those things. I am an Autobot and perhaps I leaped to a very bad decision concerning you. Optimus cares for you, and that's good enough for me and…" Ironhide stopped in his sentence as he saw the Autobot insignia shining along with her eyes still shining blue.

She pulled Optimus as well as Ratchet and Ironhide in leaving the door open as the others watched in silence at first.

"Look, I made a Christmas wish and look it came true in more ways than one." she said as Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide looked.

"It's gone and our symbol is there in its place." Optimus said slowly.

"How…?" Ratchet asked.

"You really were telling the truth." Sideswipe said. "I'm truly sorry for what I put you through." Sideswipe said as he extended his hand making her smile.

"I owe you a big apology." Ironhide said as he went to her and hugged her roughly. "Please forgive this old bot for being so stubborn."

"Everything is cool I forgive you." she said grinning and hugging him.

"Your voice is so beautiful." Mikaela said.

"Yeah, it is." Wheelie said.

A man excused himself and came into the dressing room.

"Rosa, you have a friend who wants to see you but doesn't want to take you away from your friends." he said.

"Oh, its got to be Erica I will go get her and bring him in to meet you, hang on." she said going out into the other room.

The man looked at Optimus and the others.

"It wasn't Erica, it was someone who was an older version of her, except she doesn't have blue eyes…." he said as the Autobots froze in horror.

"WHAT….!" Optimus and Ratchet said together realizing it could only be one Ariella her real mother, which meant Starscream could be there as well.

Meanwhile when Rose started for the room she was supposed to go to she was quickly pushed outside. She fell to the ground and standing before her were Megatron and his friend in their holoform's.

"What have you done your mark is gone!" Megatron yelled as she tried to back up and scramble away. Megatron reached for her and when he did Rosa screamed.

"Will you shut her up hit her if you have to just make her stop screaming!" the one with Megatron yelled as Starscream appeared and snarled at him.

"She's my daughter no one will touch her it could kill her with our strength!" Starscream shouted as Megatron snarled at him.

"Do as you are told." he said dangerously low.

"Get away from her." Optimus ordered in his full robot form with his cannon trained on them.

"You will answer me Rosa where is your Decepticon mark? Why do you have THAT on your shoulder instead of your birthmark?" Megatron demanded.

"I'm not a Decepticon I never was just because that birthmark was there it didn't make me like you or him. I made a Christmas wish and it was granted for that horrible symbol to be removed from my body." she snarled as before anyone could react Megatron in his holoform kicked Rosa sharply in her side out of anger for what she had done and quickly transformed and took off leaving Starscream alone to face Optimus.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Starscream looked at his daughter, gone was his evil arrogant look it was replaced with concern on his face.

"Rosa…." He whispered using his holoform leaning down the same time Optimus did.

Starscream looked up into Optimus' eyes.

"Please help her, she's my daughter she didn't deserve this." He said softly as his fingers brushed Rosa's face.

Ratchet moved quickly to get to Rosa, and picked her up very gently. She coughed up blood which Optimus and Starscream both saw.

"We need to get her to base, NOW." Ratchet said urgently as Optimus nodded and transformed.

Starscream looked at Optimus, his optics pleading with the Autobot commander.

"Please can her mother and I come with you?" Starscream asked.

"Very well, I will let NEST and the others know," he said as Starscream nodded and transformed.

Ariella climbed into his cockpit, as he took to the sky following the others.

Rosa was on Optimus' leather seat and was quiet at first. She hurt badly. She could tell her head was on Prime's lap and he had one hand on her caressing her face. Until she started to throw up blood once more, his holoform trying to keep her calm.

"Optimus…..." she whispered.

"I'm here, Rosa just rest for me okay?" he said.

"Okay….." she whispered lying her head down once more and fell asleep trying to shake the effects of the kicks off.

High above in the sky Starscream soared, his anger knowing no bounds now, his daughter was injured and it was Megatron's fault.

"I will kill him for this," snarled Starscream.

"Calm down, Starscream, you cannot tackle him alone; I do not wish to lose you or our daughter." Ariella snapped.

"Very well, Ariella; I shall behave for you and our daughter's sake; perhaps Optimus will finally take him down." Starscream snarled.

Several hours later…

Once they reached the base, Ratchet saw Optimus allowed Starscream's holoform to gently carry Rosa out. However Starscream, Ariella and Optimus became rather upset when they saw Rosa was not breathing.

"RATCHET, SAVE HER….. PLEASE!" the seeker begged as Optimus couldn't even control the tears which were like a flood.

He had finally found another love, and he was content; and now another would be torn from his lonely spark because of this war. Starscream grabbed the Autobot leader, when he saw his legs were buckling. Starscream held onto the Autobot leader, making sure to protect him.

"Hold onto me, Prime," Starscream ordered.

Optimus sobbed, while Ratchet worked feverishly on Rosa. Starscream's anger at what Megatron did to his daughter, raged within his spark and energon boiled in his veins.

Ratchet stopped suddenly working on Rosa; he scanned her repeatedly not understanding his readings.

"Ratchet, what's wrong?" Ironhide asked as he walked in.

"Rosa's human body has ceased to function, but her bones are cracking and forming a protoform. She is being turned Cybertronian, at the rate of the change she will be the size of Arcee or Chromia by morning." Ratchet said as his words stirred Rosa's father and Optimus.

"What…?" Ratchet heard Optimus and Starscream ask.

"She isn't offlined?" Optimus asked his optics sparkling with hope; while tears rolled down his face.

"Well her human body has ceased to function, but her body is changing; I would say her father's nanites have helped bring the change faster for her." Ratchet explained.

"So technically Megatron did kill her," Starscream snarled.

"Don't worry, Screamer we will get him back," Ironhide remarked his canons warming up.

"Wait, before anything else is done, I want to change sides now; this war almost cost me something I was not able to lose ever. I know my trine will change sides as well, and a few others will side with you as well. They were not happy when the Fallen was revived and back in power, so I Barricade and Frenzy will come back to your side, Prime," Starscream said as he made a quick commlink to his trine, Barricade and Frenzy.

"Wait, how is it the Fallen is back?" Optimus suddenly asked.

Ariella lowered her head, and walked up toward Optimus tears in her eyes.

"It is my fault, certain members of my species can bring the dead back including Cybertronians. Megatron forced me to bring back the fallen, because my power was dying and before it completely died out. He forced me to revive the fallen, he thought Rosa would have the power too, but she did not get the power. She has no powers, when she was born I was able to cloak her Cybertronian side to hide her from Megatron; but her birthmark of the Decepticon symbol was her only downfall." Ariella said.

Optimus sighed; hating the fact the fallen was back looking to destroy their new home once more.

"I am so sorry, Optimus," Ariella whispered.

"It was not your fault, Ariella, we will think of something and I will destroy the fallen again; he will not harm our new home." Optimus said with such force, it made everyone including the humans feel proud of him.


	16. Chapter 15 - ENDING

Chapter fifteen

Ratchet was monitoring her changes, while Optimus sat in a chair never leaving her side; then in another chair sat Starscream, Ariella in his lap watching Ratchet's movements.

Optimus sat there watching Rosa, his processors searching and realizing the horrible truth. He almost lost her; he knew there and then they had to stop Megatron once and for all. He glanced up at Ratchet, who turned to look at his leader and Prime.

"How long will it take for her to change completely?" Optimus asked.

"The changes are taking longer than expected now, why?" he asked.

"She will never be safe from Megatron and the fallen if something is not done now," he said.

"I am coming too," They heard Starscream say.

"Alright, rally your trine and the others, who have defected, we are putting an end to this here and now." Optimus growled.

Optimus glanced at his femme, his spark racing as he leaned down kissing her. Starscream kissed his daughter as well, and then glanced at Optimus.

"We will be ready, my prime," Starscream replied bowing as he turned toward his mate, Ariella.

"Be careful, Starscream," she said kissing him.

"I will return, we all will," Starscream vowed.

Optimus and Starscream headed out, rallying the others, which included the Cons who defected. The others had their Autobot insignias where their Decepticon insignias used to be, they waited for their orders from their leader and prime. NEST got ready as well; this would be the last battle if Optimus had anything to say about it. He wanted their home safe, and the only way that would happen would be to take out the evil Cons.

Within hours, they were ready to go; Megatron got word right away of the attack. The fallen making it clear no one got Optimus but him, however the fallen had no idea just how determined Optimus was to end this planet's threat.

Megatron would soon learn he had completely underestimated Starscream and his love for his family as well.

The fallen teleported in front of Optimus, his blood red optics on fire with rage; Optimus glared at his foe. His energon axe in his hand, and his energon sword coming out ready for battle.

"It ends here and now," was all Optimus said as he rushed the fallen.

Megatron watched the battle wanting to help his master, which is until Starscream, came charging toward Megatron. The two ended up in a heated battle, Starscream wanting to make Megatron pay for the human death of his daughter.

Starscream's deadly claws reaching out, ripping and tearing Megatron's armor; this startled Megatron more than he was willing to admit even to himself.

Megatron tried to break free of his ex second in command; but he had pushed him way too far. He realized he couldn't control him anymore; and the reason he was Megatron's second in command was because he was a deadly foe.

Starscream snarled, and his clawed fist slammed into Megatron's chest.

"You're relieved of duty, master," Starscream snarled in deadly sarcasm killing Megatron.

Starscream looked up; just in time to see Optimus slam the energon axe into the fallen's head metal screeching as he tore the fallen's head a long with his spine ripping out of him.

"Now, its over," Optimus snarled.

Ironhide and Barricade tag teamed Shockwave taking him down together; while Bumblebee and the frontliners took down Soundwave and several other Decepticons.

When the other Decepticons were dispatched, there were loud cheers and roars of excitement the war was over and the victors were the Autobots!

There were no causalities on the Autobot side, NEST with the help of the Autobots disposed of the bodies by melting them down.

Optimus and Starscream headed back to the base needing to see Rosa, and when they got there Optimus was greeted by his femme who was changed into a Cybertronian.

She was still in stasis, but Optimus and Starscream eyed her in shock.

"She makes a perfect Cybertronian," Starscream said running a claw over her face.

"Yes, she does," Optimus said as he looked over at Starscream thoughtfully.

"I am proud of you, Starscream, you have proven yourself in more ways than one to me." Optimus said as Starscream glanced up startled at the words.

"T-Thank you for saying that," Starscream said bowing his helm.

Optimus nodded, just as Rosa moaned in stasis and slowly onlined her optics. Her optics a beautiful Autobot blue, she was greeted by her father, mate and mother as well as a cranky medic.

"Rosa…?" Optimus whispered.

She smiled, when she saw Optimus there, and then her parents and Ratchet.

"W-What happened to me?" Rosa asked.

Ratchet answered for her.

"Your human body ceased functioning, when Megatron attacked you. However, we all owe a special thanks to your father's nanites, which worked overtime and your body transformed all the way into a Cybertronian body." Ratchet explained.

Rosa glanced at her father, energon tears rushed into her optics; while she glanced at him.

"Thanks dad," she whispered as Starscream smiled sadly pulling her close needing to embrace his only child.

"Thank Primus, you are alright," Starscream said softly as Rosa saw the Autobot insignia on her father.

"You're an Autobot now?" she asked.

"Yes, the war is over now, Rosa, we can relax now and enjoy our new home." Starscream replied kissing her cheek.

"We can have some alone time in a bit, why don't you and Optimus spend some time together first, alright?" he asked.

She smiled at those words, she watched her parents head out along with Ratchet. Once Ratchet closed the door, Optimus pulled her into his embrace holding her tightly sending thank you after thank you to Primus.

"I was so scared, I had lost you," he whispered.

Rosa smiled, and ran her metal fingers over his back strut making him purr.

"I love you," he said softly.

"I love you too, Optimus Prime," Rosa said as their lips met full force.

Optimus wanted her, he could not stop the interfacing protocols which were kicking in.

"I want you, Rosa," he moaned softly.

"Then take me, my sexy prime," she cooed as the flamed Autobot commander smirked gently moving her onto her back.

He loved her so much, and nothing would separate them; he was finally happy, and he finally would have that family he always wanted starting right now at the very moment in time.

The end…..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author note: The next few stories will be one shots, but longer one shots. The first one is a Transformers Prime one with Optimus and Megatron pairing, I have had several requests which will be one shots one will have June and Megatron and another will have Optimus and Lennox as well as a Sam and Optimus one so keep your eyes peeled for all the goodies coming your way!


End file.
